Answer
by xxLordAobaxx
Summary: A short story about Axel and Roxas, also known as Akuroku, the theme is kind of surreal. Make of it what you will, ask about it for answers.


I don't own Axel or Roxas, nor do I own the setting or clothes. This was inspired by the song Ego by The Saturday. More will probably come from that song since it inspires me.

Everything else is out of my imagination, Enjoy.

Azure eyes stared at the black cloth covering a hand, the fingers fanned over in front of a blank wall. The fingers pressed together blocking out the air going between the gaps in the digits, the fingers fanned out once more before curling away from the face that watched so deadly and eyes that watched intently. Testing the movement, another black hand rose and grabbed the first pulling free the black cloth that covered the first hand. The moderately tanned skin had the blond boy tilting his head to the side in question, if this was all he wore how could there be a tan? The thoughts mulling from serious wonder back to fascination with his hand, he pressed it to the gray wall and shivered at the cold. The chill seeped from the frigid temperatures outside, he rubbed the wall with his palm trying to warm it.

"Axel?" The boy opened his mouth to speak, a curious voice ushering out of his lungs and vibrating through his voice box to creature a tone associated with the Nobody Roxas. He dropped his hand off the wall, beginning the process of reapplying his glove. He remained on his back, staring at the ceiling now instead of into space with his hand as the focal point. Leaning against the wall near the door was a tall lean figure, his arms were crossed over his muscular chest and one of his ankles crossed over the other. At his given name being called, the man tilted his head up, the soft spikes of his red hair pressing against the wall. He opened his eyes to reveal the green eyes that shined sea foam in the sunlight; he blinked like he had dozed off in his waiting. The one responding to the name was the Nobody identified as Axel; his most defining feature was the make-up beneath his eyes in shapely lines.

"Finally figure it out?" Axel asks, his alluring voice hinging with anxious curiosity, his eyes glance at the teenager lying on the made bed. Once his glove has been replaced, Roxas unzips his coat and rolls onto his stomach. His elbows dig into the area just before the edge of the bed, his chin resting on his open palms as he softly chews on his lower lip. Axel turns and rests his weight on his shoulder, staring into Roxas' eyes he waits in silence again for a response. A lot of patience outwardly while inwardly there was a mysterious storm churning; Roxas stopped chewing on his lip and smiled at Axel. One of those nice half smiles that expressed sadness, that they couldn't feel, and appreciation.

"Actually, I forgot what I was supposed to be thinking about." Roxas admits truthfully with laced with his tone, he holds Axel's gaze. "Do you want to remind me?" He asks and Axel turns back onto his back, he closes his eyes once more and lets out a sigh through his nose. If possible his hopes had been raised by the three hours of silence between them, he'd actually enjoyed the time even if it was spent waiting for Roxas to just forget again. It was probably best to just drop it; Axel opened his eyes at hearing a creaking sound. Roxas slid off the bed and spent a difficult time working the double zipper to get the coat off his body, in the end he simply pulled his arms out and let it fall off his body. The black cloth pooled at his feet making small amounts of noise from the metals dangling bits on the front, beneath that outfit Roxas wore a different one entirely.

The top of the outfit had been removed and placed beneath the bland bed, the shoes placed on top as a paper weight. Roxas wore only the black and tan pants and the boots given to him, he sat down and began to remove the boots. "If I tell you, you'll just forget again." Axel says finally at the sound of one of the boots dropping off Roxas' foot and onto the floor, Roxas looked up into Axel's eyes. "You miss me." He says and Axel looks away nodding curtly, Roxas goes back to removing the other boot. Once it was off, Roxas reached beneath the bed and slid the other shoes onto his feet. Red straps held the gray, black, and white shoes together; he pulled the shirts out and stood up.

"I'm not what you want me to be anymore, but you can't accept that can you?" Roxas asks, his voice changing slightly in pitch to a tone with more spirit and self-gained respect. He looks back over at Axel while unzipping the blackish gray top first, the zipper a pointed shuriken type silver object. Reminded his of something that he couldn't readily recall, Axel turned his head and met Roxas' gaze.

"Is it wrong to want my best friend back?" Axel snaps sharply at Roxas who flinches at the words, he pulls the shirt on and slides his arms through the sleeveless top. "There's more to it than that." Roxas says and begins to zip the zipper up, he gets halfway done when gloved hands cover his own. Roxas looks up into Axel's eyes; Roxas moves his hands away from the zipper and looks with his gaze. Axel leans in and kisses Roxas' lips softly, his eyes closing while Roxas' remain open and looking at nothing but air particles. Axel pulls back, he says nothing but his own eyes search the air for particles and Axel moves his hands off Roxas' chest.

Axel turns away, his back to Roxas as the other finishes zipping his shirt up. He straightens the top and unzips it slightly at the neck, letting the zipper holder's design show better while giving his neck some air. The material barely touched his neck; Roxas turned away from Axel and reached down picking up the second shirt. He unzipped it a little disappointed to not see the same pointed shuriken item as the zipper holder, instead a long white line dangled from the end. His disappointment was soon let go as a lack of what he wanted was made up by a red interior, much like Axel's hair, and checkers lining around the torso and over where the sleeves came out.

"Axel. When are you going to let me go?" Roxas asks as he slides the other shirt on over his black one liking the wide sleeves that gave his arms freedom. He adjusted it on his skin and looked over his shoulder at Axel; the man remained still with his back to Roxas. Roxas reached out and placed his hand between Axel's shoulder blades, feeling the other tense at his touch; Roxas retracted his hand and Axel turned with the retraction. It was then that Roxas noticed he still wore the gloves; he pulled the right one off and tossed it on the floor over the black coat. A coat that was astonishingly similar to the one Axel wore currently, save the sleeves which shapely showed Axel's thin but muscular arms. Roxas' sleeves had been a bit longer having the same comfortable openness his over shirt had; Axel reached out and grabbed his still gloved hand.

No response came from Axel as he held Roxas' hand, something shined in Axel's eyes that Roxas couldn't comprehend fully. Thus, he just stared into Axel's eyes trying to figure out the small gleam's purpose; at that moment the eyes closed and Axel kissed Roxas once more. Roxas froze but after a moment his eyes closed and he pressed his lips back against Axel's, for a minute neither moved then Axel pulled away and with his retraction he took the glove. Hidden beneath that glove was a checkered wristband, on his pointer finger was a black cloth ring and on his middle finger a white counterpart. Roxas fanned his fingers out and stared at them with wonder, Axel stood there watching Roxas and dropped the glove onto the pile of Organization clothes. Roxas clenched his hand into a fist and smiled as the rings moved with him, that's when he noticed the man in front of him.

Immediately, Roxas jumped back away from him and stumbled back onto the bed. The world around them shattered to take the form of Roxas' room in Twilight Town, his worn clothes scattered on the floor. His blanket hanging off the foot of the bed for dear life, his pillows neatly fluffy but the cases over them crinkled from use. Roxas scrambled back on the bed until his back hit against the wall had enough for the window to open, the light of the sunset shining into the room better now. Axel watched Roxas his expression lacking but his eyes intense with a heated string of emotions.

"Who are you? How did you get into my room?" Roxas shouted, his voice the same yet completely different somehow. Axel raised a hand to his side; darkness rose out of the ground and began to swirl upward and in a quick enclosed burst before condensing and creating a Corridor of Darkness. In the seconds it had taken to form, Roxas had moved to the corner of his bed, his pillows pack in front of him as a wall of protection. Axel walked the few steps to the Corridor and looked back over at Roxas, a grin setting into place.

"I'll always be there, even if this is how it's going to be." Axel says before stepping into the Corridor and being swallowed by the darkness, it burst out against before disappearing without a trace of it ever being. Just like the man who the dark mass had taken with it.


End file.
